The present invention relates to a projection ornament which reflects light when a back light is turned off, or shows the image of a design when the back light is turned on.
Conventional display toys are designed to show different patterns, or used with sound and light producing means to produce sound and lighting effects. The patterns provided in conventional display toys are not changeable. For example, in a display toy which shows the story of "Snow White" with the witch facing the magic mirror and questioning the magic mirror "who is the most beautiful woman in the world?", the magic mirror can only reflect the face of the witch. According to conventional designs, the image of the witch and the image of the queen cannot be interchangeably appeared in the magic mirror.